Vela
Vela is the 12th map in the Creeper World Full Version In this map are: 4 Totems 4 Emitters 1 Nano Schematic for Reactors Strategy: Strategy Step by Step: #Build 4 collectors in a line to the Nano Schematic. #Create 1 Reactor in the area behind the barrier. Once it is 3 quarters full, create another next to it. #Your energy collection should now be 1.8. #Create a collector and a blaster next to the barrier on the elevation. #Move the blaster up the hill 1 building space on the edge of the cliff, fighting the creeper. #Create another and put it next to the first blaster. #Create a collector below the barrier. #Put both blasters on the outside of the barrier. The creeper should now be away from the barrier. #Create 2 more reactors next to the first two, one at a time. Don't build the second until I say. #Your energy should now start to drop. Don't worry. #Once the first has finished, start to cover the top of your hill in green. #Create 1 Energy Storage Building next to Odin City. #Create the second reactor. #Cover your second lower part of your hill in green up to the left slim part. #Create 1 mortar at the north of your lower hill, left of the spike of the top elevation. Keep it unarmed until it's energy is full. #Fill the lower barrier area in reactors. 1 at a time - create the next as the reactor before is 3 quarters full. #Check your city: #*1 Mortar #*2 Blasters #*8 Reactors #*1 Energy Storage #*Every possible part of your hill filled in green (except lower barrier area) - 5.2 Energy Collection #Create a second mortar on the bottom left part of the lower hill. Unarm it until it's energy is full. #Create 3 more Energy Storage Buildings. #Create 4 Speed Buildings. #Create 2 Blasters and place them with the first 2 blasters. #Create a collector and move the blasters forward. #Create 12 Reactors #Create 10 Energy Storage Buildings #Create 4 Speed Buildings #Create another collector and move the blasters forward #Create 2 more Blasters and place them with the others. #Keep advancing forward, leaving 2 Blasters to stop more creeper from coming down from the higher elevation. #When you start to move your blasters left, check your city: #*2 Mortars #*6 Blasters #*20 Reactors #*14 Energy Storages #*8 Speed Buildings #*9.3 Energy Collection #Create 2 relays to connect onto the creeperless mountain. #Create as many reactors as you want, preferably 5 or 6, until your energy collection is at least 14. #Move 2 blasters up onto the mountain, and keep advancing until you have taken over the first totem. #Use as many blasters as you need, preferably getting blasters that aren't doing anything and moving them up. #Once you have reached the first totem, don't forget to leave collectors behind so you have an link to energy from Odin City. Move your mortars up to stop the creepers from advancing, and cap them off with a blaster. #You should now be pushing the creeper back easily. Keep advancing until you connect all 4 totems. Category:Planets